Time and Wisdom, A Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness Side Act
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: She left a world that was preparing to commence another war. She thought this death would be absolute but time often shows a sense of irony over justice. Thrown into the ether of fate by sheer chance, Complica starts anew in another time and place and in this realm she has traversed, her new mentor awaits. Written by Phoenix Helix. Approved and considered canon by A.G Fanfics.
1. Chapter 0 Not Quite Erased

**Time and Wisdom. A Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness Side Act**

 **Written by PhoenixHelix**  
 **Approved by A.G Fanfics (Previously known as Lord Daemon)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: For those whom read these, these days: I do not own the Rosario+Vampire franchise; which rightfully belong to Akihisa Ikeda. Please support the official release.**  
 **I also do not own the Brightest Darkness fanfiction series; which rightfully belongs to A.G Fanfics/Lord Daemon, as do the original characters of his creation.**

* * *

 **Previously, in Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness...**

"Complica would you give us the honour of joining us for one last baseball game?" Ceal asked.

"B... baseball game?" Complica asked softly. Ceal nodded then glanced back to the others.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," he said gently. Complica looked around at everybody, all of them nodding and smiling at her.

****

"She's smiling, she's happy now; even in the face of annihilation she's still being strong. All we can do for her is make her final moments in this world count" Luna said while holding her tears back as well.

****

"Complica?" Luna asked worriedly. The young girl slowly got up on her knees and coughed a few times before looking to Luna with a worried smile.

"I... I'm sorry... to ruin the fun... this has been... the best night of my life," She said softly.

 **Chapter 0: Not Quite Erased**

The ornate marble hallways bustled with the servants and maids, as they would every morning; each knew their tasks intimately as they continued their routines. But today, however was different, today was the day that their master's daughter would be arriving, with the newest addition to her own family, having been born several weeks earlier.

"Oh, I can't wait to finally see Lady Bloodriver's new baby!" A maid giggled as she folded the soft cotton sheets in front of her. Her declaration was responded with a playful rolling of her friends eyes but with a convinced nod as she continued wiping the dust from the windowsill.

"It'll definitely brighten the master's spirits; ever since the passing of Lady Izumi, he's been completely...hollow."

"Mm...to lose his wife after only so few years...and the baby too..."

"You would be wise to refrain from such discussion." A stern feminine tone, broke the two young maids from their conversation; both faces paled as they beheld the beautiful, but fierce gaze of the one they recognized as the master's lieutenant. Adorn in light armor, with her pale blue hair and piercing green eyes conflicting the brilliant shine of the armor she wore, this was the Valkyrie, Eris; their master's appointed lieutenant.

"Lord Apollo's state due to the loss of Lady Izumi should not be a matter of concern of either of you. Do change your topic and return to work, lest you dare step your boundaries." Eris instructed in her known regal manner and tone; her hand resting atop the pommel of her sword, which hung, as it always did on her left hip. With one final sharp glance, the Valkyrie turned and left the room to resume her inspection of the estate.

Eris made a quick reminder to reprimand the two maids as she heard them whisper 'Pompous bitch' as she left. It was not so much the insult that would see them both stare down the point of her blade, but rather the insolence behind their disregard of respect. Eris however put it to the back of her mind as she approached the beautifully ornate staircase and proceeded to climb.

****

She had forsaken just how long had passed since this purgatory began. Her vision spun and focus seemed impossible from the moment she recalled hitting that baseball. She continued to hear an unending orchestra of drowned voices; so many speaking in unison at incomprehensible speeds as her very surroundings swirled sickeningly. All she could do was curl into a ball and cry for the mental torture to end.

Complica's last focused thought, was the face of her sisters, just as she believed that she was beyond destroyed and lost to the tides of time. Death, it seemed was either not so peaceful as many had long since believed, or as her torment in this hellish place continued and she began believing; she was, somehow, still alive.

"Please, just stop!" The Chronofly screamed once again; she had lost count of just how many times she had begged for such reprieve until she felt a sensation that was physical; the sensation shocked and surprised her, as she had felt no such sensation after what seemed a countless endeavor.

The feeling, was of cold; cold and hardness, pressing against her cheek and entire left side. As she finally gained a clear vision from all the voices and the world ceased to spin for a brief moment, Complica realized that she was in a wide, unlit chamber; the floor and walls made of polished marble tile.

'Ok, just where am I?! This isn't where i was! Where are the others?!' Complica panicked and almost lost her breath as she looked around, her heart beating fiercely in her chest. She noticed a huge set of doors to the far left end of herself and to the far right was an incredible sight; she beheld a colossal throne made of white marble and adorned in gold and countless precious other metals and stones. She took a moment to admire the wondrous sight before reminding herself to find out just where she was. And more importantly, how this was possible.

'Ok, so I don't have a clue where I am...' Complica allowed herself to theorize as she rushed to the door, only to find it was locked tight.

'Ugh! figures...' The Chronofly growled as she unfolded her wings and began hovering in a bid to find an exit. 'There's gotta be some way I can...huh?!' Complica's eyes shot back to the door as she heard several locks turn before the huge doors began to open.

'Getting the feeling I'm not supposed to be here...' Complica panicked as she flew nearby; noticing a statue of a maiden drawing water, where she would hope to hide just as the visage of a young woman entered the room; with a raise of her hand, countless candles immediately flickered to life, radiating their light against the mid blanket of darkness.

Eris quickly scoured the throne room and despite of there being no signs of inhabitation, the Valkyrie drew her sword regardless; the blade's silver-like luster, glistening from the candlelight. She couldn't help but house the uncanny feeling of being observed and so with sharp focused eyes, she continued to scour until the faint sound of wings beating against the air reached her ears. Eris immediately looked up and stared intently at the statue where the Chronofly had so desperately tried to hide from the fierce warrior's' sight.

"Come out!" The Valkyrie commanded coldly; her voice booming like thunder, causing Complica to flinch and unintentionally give herself away. In moments, the Valkyrie was upon her at sword point.

"How dare you enter the master's throne chamber without consent!" Eris angrily boomed as the Chronofly landed on her backside. "Identify yourself, girl!

"I-I-I'm just lost ok?! I don't know where I am, or why I'm even here! Just tell me, and I'll be on my way, just please don't hurt me!" Complica stammered, surprising herself somehow; this armed woman was frightening by way of voice alone and if looks could kill, the Chronofly believed the glare the Valkyrie was giving her could have killed her ten times over.

"Do not LIE to me girl!" Eris boomed and gripped her sword in an unmerciful grip. Complica simply snapped her eyes shut, waiting for the blow that never came.

"Please, stand down." A masculine yet kindly voice spoke out from the entryway of the chamber and immediately Eris stepped back and lowered her sword, as if instinct.

"My master." Eris replied respectfully, causing Complica to open her eyes to behold the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened in awe; before her was a middle-aged looking man with an moderate build, wearing dark, open chested robes while resting his hands on a cane. His deep blue eyes, which betrayed many years of experience startled the Chronofly as he looked right at her inquisitively; his platinum blonde hair reaching his lower back billowing slightly as he stepped forward. The man continued staring intently at the Chronofly, as if studying her before crouching before her.

"Lady Eris, please leave us and let none enter this chamber lest I say otherwise." The man instructed politely. To her amazement, Complica noticed the Valkyrie sheathe her sword and bow respectively before leaving the chamber and shutting the doors.

"My apologies, Lady Eris has a rather demanding persona but when it comes to duty; there is no one more trust worthy then my lieutenant." The man began kindly before offering his hand to Complica, who simply continued to stare at her new company perplexingly. The Chronofly could not help but be astounded that her would be attacker; brazen and merciless had become so docile with nothing but a word from this stranger whom she had called 'Master'. Complica, for a brief instant found herself puzzled; she would have thought that being so close to this man would have filed her with anxiety but instead she felt bizarrely at ease.

"You have no one to fear, here, my child. I am Apollo and I am the owner of this estate and Emperor of the Yokai world." The man continued politely, his hand still stretched in offering.

"I never even believed the Yokai world HAD a ruler...other then the Dark Lords..." Complica spluttered. In the back of her mind, for some unknown reason, something was telling her that where she was, was not quite the world she knew. As she looked down in contemplation, Apollo continued to stare intently and suddenly nodded as if he had read her very thoughts.

"You have no idea of what you have become...and you do not belong to this world, do you?" Apollo stated bluntly all of a sudden; snapping Complica out of her thoughts.

"You know what's happening?! Tell me! Please!? The last thing I remember was being surrounded by my friends and my sisters; they were worrying about the invasion of Babylon and how to deal with Pandora and with Hex and...and..." Complica suddenly gasped for breath. As she tried to recover, she noticed Apollo's eyes widen with realization.

"Hex... I should have known. You are definitely not of this world...dare say this dimension." Apollo stated again as he suddenly was overcome with sympathy for the young girl. "Well then, my child; I shall do my best to instruct you of the situation you are in." Apollo gently offered, gesturing to his hand with courteous insistence. Complica hesitantly reached for her host but just as her dainty fingertips met with his, the Chronofly's mind suddenly rushed with images of surroundings of varied time and place; her heart raced with countless emotions as they continued to flood in. Joy, despair, grief and hope jumbled her very being and as she tried to drown it all, she saw visions of Apollo at the forefront of these experiences. Were these phantasms merely a conjuration of her mind, or the witnessing of actual events in time?

"By my word, your powers will cease within my reign." Complica's bombardment instantly slowed to a halt at those words and as she looked up; realising that she was now being cradled by Apollo, she beheld the uneasy glance his face while she tried in vain to catch her breath.

"What was that?! What's happening to me? What did i see? Was it you? Was it before this? After? Why do I feel so much pain? Misery? I don't want this! I...I..." Complica's breath became more haggard as she began venting all her questions, her body trembling as she felt her consciousness fade.

"Shh...quiet now child. Let yourself rest, there will be time for answers." Apollo softly cooed as he stroked her cheek as if fatherly.

"Hex, what have you let this girl endure...?" she heard him thinking aloud before she was lost to darkness once more.

* * *

 **Authors Note: You're likely to only see a handful of these throughout the main story after this. For those wondering; yes, Apollo is the very same character you may have read in several other stories on this site including: keithallen's 'Capu' series, 'The Harbinger's Lament' by myself as an Omake series based on the latter and ACookieZ's 'Angel vs Devil'.**

 **As the creator of Apollo and his race, I have; with approval of A.G Fanfics (Formarly known as Lord Daemon) began this sidestory with the persona, and background of my character as originally intended. keithallen and ACookieZ made their own spins on Apollo naturally as comes with the plot so many of you, who are already 'aqquainted' as such with him; be prepared to know (If i may say so myself) Apollo in his true character.**

 **Anyhow, I've gone on one for long enough; Chapter 1 is up next!**


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations Abound

**Chapter 1: Revelations Abound**

Complica could only recall the sympathetic glance on Apollo's face before she blacked out, so her startling awakening in a comfortable queen sized bed came not as a surprise to her host, though her sudden gasp had quite easily startled the servant as he carried the ornate silverware tea tray through the chamber entrance.

"I see you have finally woken, child." Apollo greeted, somewhat relieved as he rested both hands on his cane. The servant gracefully placing the tray on the table next to Apollo himself; who looked to him with an appreciative nod.

"Thank you Antonio, would you please also bring a meal for the young lady?" Apollo asked courteously, taking note of a faint growl coming from the Chronofly's stomach of which she blushed profusely.

"At once, my lord." Antonio responded dutifully with a bow before making his way out of the room. Complica glanced at Apollo with more relaxed eyes, though her mind still raced with so many questions.

"...How long was I..." The Chronofly asked first of all and noticed Apollo reaching for a glass of fresh orange, which he handed to her knowingly. Complica didn't realize just how thirsty she was from just the first drop; she downed the contents in mere moments.

"Shy of one day and half of this one." Apollo answered as he took a cup and poured himself a cup of tea from what looked to be an expensive china pot before dropping two sugar cubes after. "I do admit, I was hoping you would wake soon and I am relieved you are in no danger."

"What happened? All I remember are images racing through my head, so many drowned out voices, wondering where I am exactly, how I'm still alive, what's happening with my sisters, and, and..." Complica came close to running short of breath when Apollo reached forward and covered her lips softly with his fingertips.

"Be calm, young one; you certainly will faint often without giving yourself time to breathe." Apollo commented with a light chuckle. "But then that has always been quite like you; from what I have learned." At that, Apollo's face turned neutral as he looked at the perplexed look on Complica's face.

"While you were sleeping, I took the liberty of looking into your history; I know of the circumstance of how you are here and what transpired in your world until such." Apollo shook his head sadly "Complica, my child; what has been done to you..."

"Um...you looked into my...history?" Complica asked confused then noticed Apollo place down his cup, reach into his robe and produced a cross; seemingly made of pure gold, but what was most captivating about it, was the glistening ruby in the center, surrounded by four diamond cut of the same. Complica also noticed Apollo's expression; as if he was pondering on just how to explain what must have been convoluted.

"This is the Rosary of Judgment." Apollo explained, "The stone you observe, embedded upon this artifact, permitted observation of memories from your world. It is through these means that I was able to learn of you; Complica Cii, daughter of the Chronofly King, Ultima. Chronofly...and Anomaly."

Complica's eyes widened in disbelief and she threatened to drop the glass in her hands as her body appeared to stiffen.

"...Anomaly...like...Hex..."

"I do offer apology to my direct approach to the truth." Apollo began gently as he placed the rosary back within his robes. "But from what I have witnessed, and how I understand, your very essence; endowed with a very strong affinity to your kind's magic and the circumstance that would have seen your very existence undone, caused an inconceivable phenomenon; both of these conditions collided with one another with the same measure of...pressure if you will. Given the nature of both, it should be impossible and it is."

"That's a paradox..." Complica muttered in her still rigid state.

"Correct and history adheres to the law of abhorring a paradox." Apollo continued. "A temporal distortion that has expelled you, yourself, for time has been unable to compensate for the drastic change within the universe surrounding the event. You have become an irritant to time itself in your world and have thus been excluded from typical laws of logic to prevent said disruption. By chance perhaps, it has brought you here." Apollo sighed as he noticed Complica try and piece the explanation together.

"So...I'm not going to...die?" Complica asked, noticing Apollo rest his head on both hands, leaning forward on his cane.

"Given your affinity to time; astonishingly strong, even for a Chronofly, I would not be surprised if it would be impossible for you to do so." Apollo mused before taking a sip of tea. "My knowledge of Anomalies is limited at best, but compared to what I know of Hex, you have become unlike anything I have witnessed in my many thousand years...It is almost as if you have become the personification of time itself."

Complica simply looked down at the sheets and trembled; the longer she listened and absorbed the words of her host, the more sense it seemed. Her life was far from over, rather that for as long as time; such was her life.

"I'm eternal." Complica stated blankly.

"Yes, it would seem so." Apollo agreed sympathetically then breathed out regrettably as he prepared to explain the next situation that was to come.

"As such, with your transformation; chaotic are your powers. Wherever you go, as you stand now, you are likely to be a threat to the very existence of any world you traverse." Apollo began kindly as possible "Before you fainted, your very powers began to spiral; It was fortunate that I was capable of preventing calamity. However it is very likely that such events will reoccur and as such, I cannot permit such danger to the lives of countless to wonder free."

"...You're going to keep me here." Complica swallowed, tears threatening to fall. "I'm gonna be a prisoner..."

"You must understand, child; while you have no reign over your boundless reservoir, I cannot allow you to leave." Apollo replied sincerely before taking the Chronofly's cheek, turning her attention to himself. "Know though, that is not a permanent sentence, and you will be treated as no prisoner. Wildfires consume all that is to be consumed, for the flame has been left unhindered; such would be the same with your powers, lest you learn to use them; or at best, learn to control them. And that is what I will attempt to assist you with."

Complica's heart almost stopped in disbelief as to what she was hearing; she wasn't being shunned for her new lease on life and the side effects of such, rather she had found a willing mentor who was prepared to take her under his wing.

"I will not ask you to trust me, young Complica. Trust is to be earned, never demanded; that I know well" Apollo continued "But I will promise you that I will see to it that you learn your powers enough that you will be of no harm to others or to yourself. You have a good soul; I can see it before me and perhaps your friends and sisters are to be thanked for helping to shape such. If only to reunite you with those you love, that is enough reason to embrace your new abilities; so that you may never lose who you truly are."

The middle aged man smiled softly as he noticed the Chronofly relax somewhat, then noticed Antonio return with a second tray which was placed on the bedside table.

"My lord, I have returned with the young lady's meal, and there is a call from Lady Bloodriver, waiting for you." Antonio spoke respectfully.

"Worry not, my child; you are safe here. For now, eat and rest up, you are given free reign of this estate so perhaps take some time to explore once you are done." Apollo offered as he turned and thanked the servant once again. "I will come and find you later, forgive me for leaving so abruptly." Apollo stood and made his way to the chamber entrance.

"...Did you say...'Bloodriver'?" Complica asked as she reached for her meal. At which Apollo chuckled amusingly and responded.

"Ah yes, amongst your friends would be my grandchild, would it not? It is wonderful to know just how brave and beautiful my Moka will be one day." Apollo replied and offered. "The call will perhaps be of when my daughter comes to visit in the next few days; you will be more then welcome to meet her." Apollo couldn't help but be amused at the look of disbelief on Complica's face at the revelation as he looked back one final time before leaving to answer the call.

"You're Akasha's father?! Moka's grandfather?!" Apollo heard Complica exclaim; and with it, came the middle aged man's bemused sigh.

****

Complica finally left the bedroom after half an hour, happily full and relieved following her meal. As she glanced around, she felt as if she was back in her family's castle as the luxury that Apollo surrounded himself with, was almost on par with what she had known growing up. It was almost certainly capable of shaming those of Vampire achievement, but she allowed herself to overlook such frivol matters.

'Apollo said that he was going to teach me control over these powers...just what did he mean by it? Just how long will it take and will I be back in time to help everyone?' Complica mused as she climbed a spiraling staircase; receiving a nod of greeting by a passing maid who the Chronofly could have sworn gave her a cynical glance for only the briefest of moments.

'I bet everyone's really upset. All because of me.' She continued and thought just how badly she wanted to return to her friends and family, until she reached the top and was presented with an open arch, leading out onto a balcony. As Complica stepped out, she realized she was on the top floor of the estate, but what astounded her further was not the view of the gardens, fountains, thermal baths, a great lake and the many other establishments surrounding the estate; but the very horizon itself. Complica quickly noticed that the sky itself appeared to be made from rock and as she glanced upward, she was presented with the very sky itself; veiled behind a dome ceiling of what would have seemed to be a pane of crystal glass.

"...This is underground..." Complica muttered astonishingly then driven by curiosity, unfolded her wings and flew right towards the ceiling as it were and as she climbed she noticed a faint glow from the ground. The Chronofly quickly reached the ceiling and placed her hands on the glass; astonishingly cool to the touch and looked carefully at the edges of what seemed to be an island. Complica quickly began putting the pieces together and as she did, her eyes widened in awe and disbelief.

"Surrounded by rock, the sky only a circle, light from below the ground meaning the estates on an island... but water doesn't glow without light and light doesn't appear underground unless magma's present..." The Chronofly almost plummeted to the ground below as she almost forgot to continue beating her wings through lack of breath.

"...THIS IS A VOLCANO!?" Complica screamed then quickly covered her mouth as she noticed several others down below glance up at her. she blushed and quickly floated down next to a marble statue of what appeared to be a dragon.

"A Volcano. This should be impossible... mind you, I'm what Hex is and I find THIS impossible..." Complica thought aloud as she allowed herself to come to terms with the discovery.

"You're a new one, are you?" A feminine voice spoke out. Complica's head turned to behold two almost identical maids; one with middle length brown hair with an almost pompous demeanor while the other was a lengthy haired brunette who appeared more reserved, both however were clearly Vampire, as they both shared slit irises and blood red eyes.

"New one? Well...I'm new here, yes... but." Complica began.

"But nothing. I know Lord Apollo's been showering you with attention, and is it true that he's gonna be teaching you himself?" The first maid asked rudely with a disbelieving sneer.

"Well...yes?" Complica responded nervously as she felt a Yokai spike from the maid as she seemed to try hard to hold back some unreasoned anger.

"DONT think that because he's training you that you're anything special!" the maid snarled. "I've been here much longer then you and if Lord Apollo's gonna be interested in anyone; it's gonna be ME!"

"Umm... Eden, don't you think you're being a little...harsh?" the second maid suggested with a much softer, almost silent voice before squeaking as the first maid turned.

"Harsh?! Hah! Look, Elysium; you're not telling me that you're not interested in Lord Apollo, are you?!" Eden spat.

"Well...umm...you...umm..." Elysium stuttered as she looked as if she was going to cry.

"You'll never get his attention with that attitude, which is why it's up to ME! And you wonder why our family disowned you! Grow a backbone!" Eden retorted before looking back at the Chronofly who could only blink in bewilderment; just what was this 'Eden' talking about?

"And YOU, Miss 'Perfect' STAY out of the way, if you know what's good for you." Eden spat again before turning towards the estate's entrance; running her fingers through her hair vainly. Elysium simply looked down and sniffled with a soft breath.

"...What was that all about?" Complica finally spoke as she noticed the second maid sit at the other side of the statue with her head in her hands.

"You're...Elysium, right?" Complica asked softly, only to hear the maid's sobs. "That Eden sounds like a right bully..." she tried offering.

"...My sister. She's also right; it's my fault she's not back with the family..." Elysium choked. "Because I don't like fighting and I don't care for power..." the Chronofly, in spite of her own circumstances couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl in front of her and so sat next to her and gently nudged her arm only to feel her tense up.

"You know, I had a sister who was like that once." Complica began "She'd always badger on about how she was entitled to everything and how she'd flaunt how special she should've been, compared to me and my oldest sister, Luna."

Elysium looked at Complica through her hands and noticed her in deep reflection.

"Of course, things changed when our friends helped show her the error of her ways. Perhaps Eden just needs that one nudge?" Complica offered with a shrug of her shoulders then asked "Anyway, this obsession with Apollo; what was she on about?"

"...She's after...becoming Lord Apollo's Queen." Elysium finally responded and wiped her cheeks of tears and saw the Chronofly's confused reaction. "Oh, you don't know. Well... you know that the Emperor has been married six times throughout his reign?" Complica simply responded with raised brows and a blink.

"Apparently not..." Elysium replied sheepishly. "Well...umm... you see, whoever it is that the Emperor marries is by everyone else's view, the Empress of the Yokai world. With it comes great prestige and honor..." The maid then quickly blushed and hid her face.

"What is it?" Complica asked and was rewarded with silence. "Come on, you can tell me." She offered teasingly and was responded with a whisper that she couldn't understand. "Come again?"

"...Ow...ve...is..." Elysium whispered before giggling. The Chronofly couldn't help but chuckle with her, whatever it was she was hiding; she perhaps might learn in time.

"Well, whoever Apollo marries, I'm certain Akasha'll be happy for him." Complica replied "I wonder what kind of woman a Vampire like him would be interested in."

Elysium stared at Complica credulously "Um...Lord Apollo isn't a Vampire..."

"Isn't Akasha his daughter?" Complica asked in surprise.

"Well...yes, Lady Bloodriver's his daughter, but Lord Apollo is the Har..." A loud threatening screech permeated through the estate, interrupting Elysium mid sentence and reducing her to a nervous wreck. "...Oh no... it's THAT time again..." She paled just as a growl followed. As Complica looked around, she beheld a flight of stairs that lead deep underneath the estate and from there, the screech and growls were loudest. Curiosity set in as the Chronofly made for the staircase.

"Umm...Miss, you shouldn't go down there..." Elysium called out nervously but was unheard over the snarls and growls. Swallowing hard, the maid followed timidly.

****

"Miss, you really ought to avoid this place" Elysium urged as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The trek down had taken several minutes, but Complica's inquisitive nature held her from slowing down during the descent.

"Call me Complica...I can keep calling you Elysium, can't i?" Complica responded happily then pondered "Or how about Elly? You suit it." Elysium flushed at the compliment then noticed the Chronofly walk towards a heavy looking door left ajar before walking through. The chamber she entered was immense; roughly the size of the entire island itself and in the center was a deep chasm with the same light and intense heat that Complica had noticed from the outside. From the depths, the snarls and growls were the most vocal.

"...Um...Complica, you won't want to see this..." Elysium urged again as she tiptoed behind. Complica noticed two warlocks standing before a herd of cattle; hands pointed in what seemed to be a complicated spell.

"What are they doing?" Complica asked, more curious then ever as the herd were then lifted in the air over the gaping chasm before being lowered.

"...Feeding...it." The maid whimpered and looked away with her hands covering her ears. "I can't watch this..."

Complica couldnt help but walk towards the rail overlooking the chasm; looking down, she began to wish she hadn't. The moment that the herd reached the bottom and began mooing nervously, several of what looked to be tendrils lashed out violently just as the growling escalated to a savage shriek. Complica's eyes widened in horror as the tendrils turned out to be necks; each one ending with a monsterous head, armed with savage looking fangs. The cattle stood little chance and within moments, the bottom of the chasm was transformed into an instant bloodbath as the monsters began to appear to play with their meal; skinning their hides, pulling out the guts and tearing off each leg before actually starting to eat.

The Chronofly couldn't help but put her hands to her mouth, her stomach lurched at the sight. It was only when the largest head; unlike the others which were a sickly pale yellow was an almost charcoal black, looked up at her and snarled cruelly, spitting blood and visera that Complica could look no longer and heaved.

"Not exactly the prettiest of sights, right?" A masculine voice called out as Complica continued to heave. As she tried to recover, she witnessed one of the warlocks; a balding elderly man walk towards her and Elysium briskily.

"Umm...Complica, this is Sir Carcharo; he knows more about it then anyone, other then Lord Apollo. Elysium offered meekly as she continued to tremble.

"What...in the name of all that's good...is THAT!?" Complica exclaimed in fright. Carcharo looked at the Chronofly with a skeptical expression.

"Something that long ago, ought to have been destroyed." He replied humorlessly. "I've dealt with Hydras over my time, but the way that monstrocity acts. That is the beast that humanity once called the 'Father of all monsters' the legendary Typhon; sealed appropriately within Mount Etna's bowels, compliments of Lord Apollo; not the Greek God, Zeus."

"All those heads, belong to ONE monster?!" Complica asked unbelievingly.

"That's right, and when one dies, two are born in its place." Carcharo replied as he rested against the railing. "Each head is lethal by six weeks and by that, I DO mean lethal. They each have a personality and all share a heirarchy...lead by that big one we dubbed 'Black Scale'"

A loud snarl caused Complica and Elysium to leap out of their skin, they quickly noticed the other Warlock cast a spell over the chasm; seemingly sealing the beast within to carry on with its meal. Several of the heads wrestled with one another over a shredded carcass. 'Black Scale' however glanced at the group, head tilted, it's eyes burning with malice.

"That one. That's the big nasty; even after all this time there's never been one quite like it as far as I know." Carcharo continued as he nodded to the other Warlock and cast his part of the spell, seemingly to securely seal Typhon away.

"How do you mean? They're all so...vicious..." Complica swallowed as Carcharo coughed.

"Well originally there were over a hundred heads on that critter, but when Black Scale emerged thirty years ago; it took over the crowd and cannibalised all but twelve of the others." The Warlock responded. "And when it looks at you, you can tell it's working things out..."

"It's ultimately the reason why we have to feed them like this. The fucker had them all ready to attack when we tried feeding them traditionally." The second Warlock followed up as he made his way over. The second warlock was much younger; seemingly in his thirties with a full head of hair visable under his hood.

"But why would Apollo even HAVE such a beast here?" Complica finally blurted as she took every bit of information in.

"Because, the Emperor; while he knows such a dangerous creature can't be let loose, he argues that the animal is running on pure instinct and as such can't be blamed." the younger Warlock explained, though cynically. "The Emperor, according to the many stories told about him, doesn't kill for the sheer sake of killing; only the truly evil and malicious meet his wrath in that sense. As long as Typhon's kept in check; it's no threat... My name's Megalo by the way."

"Well...umm... so long as it's kept in that pit and that magic barrier stays over it...we're all safe...right?" Elysium offered bravely.

"Well that's right, however that level of spell is difficult to cast; few Warlocks manage to do so and Typhon never seems to attack the same place twice." Carcharo explained before breathing through gritted teeth. "We've seen it often check the walls of the pit frequently, as well as the measure of the spell... It remembers each one, it would seem."

"I once worried that it might try burrowing out, however the ground at the bottom of the pit is closest to the magma of the Volcano so if it escaped that way; it is quite likely it would perish before getting far." Megalo finished before bowing and making his way to the deadlock door. "Now if you would kindly leave; we need to seal the entrance until next time."

As the group exited the chamber, Black Scale continued glaring up at the seal and snarled as it plucked an entire cow carcass from one of the others. Within it's primal mind, it continued planning on escape.


	3. Chapter 2: More Questions Then Answers

**Chapter 2: More Questions Then Answers**

Her mind raced with curiosities and although she remained nervous at the thought of such a gigantic, violent monstrosity feasting while under her very feet, Complica simply couldn't turn her mind off the discovery. Just how big was Typhon when it was free, just how powerful was it? But more intently was the question on how powerful Apollo must have been to even be able to imprison such a thing, let alone possessing the means of killing it. When he had been discussing her predicament, she hadn't felt a single ounce of yokai as she had from countless powerful entities in spite of their passive intents. And yet; the Chronofly couldn't help but let her mind wander. The thought itself surprised her as before her arrival in the realm she now dwelled, power and battle were two issues she never thought of, other then for necessity.

"So, Lord Apollo's going to be training you then?" Elysium offered shyly as she tried to drown her very own thoughts of the gruesome tableau that she had, rather unwillingly been witness to behold. It was enough to garner Complica's attention as they finally emerged from the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering what he has in mind." Complica replied quickly, she could tell that her thoughts on Typhon would probably not be the best of ideas.

"Whatever he has planned, just know that those who he trains, end up becoming some of the greatest Ayashi in the world; all of them go on to do great things." Elysium beamed as she beheld the same statue of the dragon where they had just met. "Even Lady Bloodriver has had the privilege...why, she demonstrated the fruits of her training by defeating the rampaging Fafnir..."

"...F..Fafnir?" Complica gasped as she recognized the name then nervously had to ask "Elly, by...any chance is Fafnir...a Dragon?"

"Umm...Yes, not only is Fafnir a Dragon; but also one who since Lady Bloodriver dealt with, hasn't caused trouble since, why did you...? Complica?" Elysium blinked as she watched the Chronofly immediately take off towards the estate.

"Umm...See you later maybe?" The Vampiress offered meekly before looking down with a sigh.

xxxx

'So he's not only related to Akasha, but he knows the Dragon that Ceal's family've been hunting for decades?!' Complica's mind raced as she sped at similar speed through the ornate hallways, with no idea as to where she was going. All she knew was that Apollo had much to explain and her mind would get no peace until it was sated; if only for a short while. As she flew up a flight of stairs, she threw herself into the first room she beheld.

"Apollo, you here?!" Complica called out breathless, only to find herself in a room that could only be defined as an 'organized mess'; fabric of all kinds lay strewn all around the otherwise luxurious room.

"Is someone there, maybe?" A feminine tone called out in a strong French accent from the back room before the owner of said voice emerged; a bespeckled middle aged green and blue dragonfly-like Ayashi holding an incomplete gown of sorts who softly lay her eyes on the Chronofly with a look of disbelief.

"Oh...sorry. I'm looking for Apo...err, I mean; the Emperor, ma'am" Complica offered with a deep blush. The insect-like Ayashi immediately dropped the gown before uncasing her own wings and immediately shot at Complica.

"Ohhhh non non non NON! This is no good!" the Ayashi commented as she trailed her slender fingers along Complica's dress. "How can you allow yourself to be out and about within the magnificent estate, looking like you just threw on the first thing you saw?!" She continued to ramble and click her tongue disapprovingly. "You leave this to Lis, my pet! I'll have just the thing for you, ready in no time!"

"Umm...thanks, but I'm really in a ruhhuussh..." Complica gasped as Lis immediately sped towards a wardrobe and returned with a measuring tape; taking in the Chronofly's measurements at blinding speed.

"Hmm, you're quite likely to grow into a very lovely young woman~" Lis sang as she immediately jotted several notes down before quickly returning and hushing a red faced Complica out of the chamber. "You come back later! I'll have you looking like an elegant dew drop upon the summer dawn... or perhaps the colour pink to match the pattern on those wings..." Lis continued to chatter on as she slammed the door, lost in her own thoughts. Complica herself couldn't help but take a deep breath.

"Hehehe, looks like you became momma's new project~" A childish giggle took the Chronofly by surprise, as she looked to her left, she beheld a less colorful looking, wingless and young dragonfly Ayashi, holding a plush doll, looking right back at her playfully.

"Hi~ I'm Seduire! What's your name?" The young Ayashi offered happily in a soft French accent.

"I'm Complica, hey... do you know where Lord Apollo might be?" The Chronofly asked meekly, not holding much hope of getting a straight answer from a child who looked to only be about 6 years old.

"Err, it's almost sundown so he should be in the library; Momma's boss always seems to be there, playing a game I just don't get." Seduire replied as she frowned in thought.

"The library? And how do I get there?" Complica asked as she perked up, the young Dragonfly Ayashi turned and pointed to a large chamber near the other end of the corridor.

"Thank you!" The Chronofly commented happily before walking briskly towards the large antechamber; within lay collossal shelves, filled neatly with countless tomes; many of them written in languages Complica couldn't even recognize. As the Chronofly walked through the maze of shelves, Seduire playfully followed her silently, the young ayashi herself, curious as to what kind of Ayashi that Complica could've been; certainly not one she'd seen before, and within the estate, there were indeed Ayashi of many kinds.

xxxx

Complica finally took a left turn and beheld Apollo, sat in concentration; his head supported by his right hand as he quickly placed a white piece over a black one in a self played game of chess.

"Knight conquers the Bishop, but now finds himself questioning his choice of action; now surrounded by the guard..." Apollo muttered as he tilted his head slightly. "...You need not concern yourself of disturbing me, my child; my pondering is yet to conclude for the evening." Complica realized that she had been detected; probably by Apollo's instinct, she deduced before walking forward.

"Apollo, I think we need to talk, there's questions I'd kindly like to have answered." The Chronofly began nervously as she beheld the emperor gesture his hand politely to the luxurious chair opposite him.

"Certainly so, you appear to have had quite the experience around my humble abode." Apollo responded knowingly before looking over to the peeping Seduire. "I am afraid I cannot play tonight, young one. You should go and get ready for bed; your mother disapproves of you staying up too late." He spoke playfully but firmly, receiving a nod of the young girl's head.

"Okaaay...nighty night, Apollo. Nighty night, Compy" Seduire sang with a hint of disappointment before disappearing. Apollo softly chuckled with a sigh.

"The innocence of youth; how swiftly it flies by, then to be recounted fondly upon the next generation." Apollo mused before looking back to the Chronofly as he began arranging all the pieces back to their starting positions.

"Tell me, how is your skill of the game?" he asked openly, causing Complica to blink cluelessly. "I take with that, you do not know how to play. Very well, I shall teach you the basics, but it will be up to you to learn strategy for yourself; for no two games, much like circumstance are ever the same, regardless of the similarity of the outcome."

"...Is this some kind of training?" Complica asked, puzzled by her newfound mentor's actions.

"Take from any experience, training that you can, my child." Apollo responded "It takes a disciplined mind to expertise in this game and even at my age I constantly encounter unexplored scenarios. It makes for excellent reflection and preparation, of sorts, for any unknown."

xxxx

Apollo had fully explained the details of every single chess piece, legal moves and winning scenarios in less then ten minutes and while Complica retained the basics of each piece, she knew it would be a very long time before she would catch up to the skills of at least a mediocre player. But her mind was still distracted from all her questions that acted much like a splinter in her curious thoughts.

"Apollo...is it true that a Dragon called Fafnir was defeated, but let to live by Akasha? What is with that thing you've got chained up in that pit? You're not a Vampire, so I'm told...so what ARE you?" She eventually blurted out, then covered her mouth shyly as she slowly recovered her breath. Apollo's glance met her own; she expected a potential beating from such insolence on her part, instead she noticed Apollo's glance turn to the board.

"Young Ceal still holds the death of his father and grandfather to the hands of this Dragon in your world and the potential glory at the success of slaying him to heart." Apollo stated, and received a slight nod in return. "...I witnessed that revelation from your history. Whether or not such has been committed, here, in this world, I could not say; I will instruct an investigation into the matter, for Fafnir, like many of his kind, is of the secluded predisposition."

Complica was about to speak though was silenced as Apollo raised his hand "However, I cannot condone the folly of your friend; If indeed the Dragon had retaliated against the young Catalyst Mage's father and grandfather, it would be only as that. Retaliation, not outward aggression."

"So you're saying, you support his actions?" Complica asked surprisingly and recieved a shaking of her mentor's head.

"I am saying, I do not support the folly of your friend's family. Hunters, all of them; seeking the crown of a fully grown Dragon for profits sake and the premise of glory...it is sickening to believe such an act even thrives in this age." Apollo responded directly. "Humans often unwittingly entered the lair of Dragons in this world; prior to the raising of the great barrier and were slaughtered mercilessly and that I would never permit on the Dragon's part. Young Ceal's family among others enter them deliberately with murderous intent and have indeed paid the price with their lives. Tell me, young Complica; would you knowingly take an action for the sake of greed if you knew it could indeed cost you your own life as well as the lives of those whom follow in your steps?"

Complica was completely speechless; her mind could not give an earnest response to a well devised question such as that. Ceal had seemed so focused on slaying Fafnir, just as she was prepared to support him doing so that she had not stopped to consider the ethics and circumstances surrounding the intention.

"In short, child; had Fafnir slain innocents, I would be the first to condemn his actions, however this is not the case. I know of Dragons, well enough to know that as feral and wild as they may be; they become aggressive, only when hunting when their peace is objected and their life is at stake. I understand well enough to say in confidence that his actions; if in this world they are so, were done in order to save his own head. There will be no consequence and if your friend is so intending to meet his own foolish end at the hands of his greed driven folly then so be it. If there is to be co-existence in the world between man and Ayashi, then there is to be a ceasing of these barbaric activities within each other's world before integration can truly commence."

Complica could only look down in contemplation; she had been given her answer, and yet her mind riddled with countless other questions that she suddenly realized would only serve as to give her a headache. Apollo beheld the Chronofly's inner monologue and so moved onto the matter of Typhon.

"Indeed, your encounter with it is the main matter that has sparked your very curiosity to many an issue. But the foremost I see, is your curiosity as to why I have let it live." Apollo stated, once again bluntly. Once again Complica was startled by her mentor's surprisingly astute accuracy.

"It is partly to do with the fact that a creature like that is running on sole instinct and as such cannot be held accountable for the deeds it does...much like the Dragon we have just discussed. However with the emergence of the so called 'Black Scale' is indeed a matter for dispute... The main reason however..." Apollo paused as he beheld the many pieces on the board; though he had won the last 2 games they had played in practice, pieces had been lost on both sides.

"What is it?" Complica asked curiously, it was her turn to notice an internal monologue within the mind of her mentor, but it was his next question that threw her off completely.

"Ask yourself, as I ask myself every day; what is the point of power to protect those whom you long to shield, if it would cost them their lives to attain that very power?"

"I...don't know what you mean..." Complica asked puzzlingly. "Are you telling me that killing Typhon would kill countless around it?" She noticed Apollo get to his feet solemnly with a deadpan expression.

"Please, come with me." Was his only reply as he took hold of his walking cane.

xxxx

Apollo lead Complica from the Library across the estate; as they passed, several maids and servants curtsied and bowed respectfully toward Apollo who responded to each one with a courteous nod. As they passed through the main hall's second floor the Chronofly beheld a colossal, well maintained portrait of a woman she deduced to be Akasha, though given some distinctions of age; the painting was possibly a few hundred years old. But it was the figure who she leaned next to affectionately while she stood that caught her attention. Sat upon the same ornate throne she recognized from her arrival was a young looking male Ayashi with a toned greyish body, toned and strong as he wore the same robes as her mentor was now wearing. It was, however the pair of colossal, beautiful, black feathered wings, sprouting from his shoulders, the impressive arching obsidian like horns, cloven hands and feet and lengthy strong tail that caught her off guard. Was this Apollo's true form? she wondered in awe before she realized that her mentor was indeed continuing on and she quickly rushed to catch up.

xxxx

A final turn before climbing a few steps and Apollo stopped at a colossal set of doors; the frame adorned with stone architecture that would've astounded Complica if she hadn't set her mind and attention on Apollo's expression. He had been quiet throughout the entire walk as if lost in a whole different world but with a quick breath he glanced at her and Complica could only sense the preparation as she witnessed her mentor's sapphire stare and his hand upon the door.

"I asked you before; what is the point of power to protect those whom you long to shield, if it would cost them their lives to attain that very power?" Apollo began sagely. "Suppose you were to use your own power to fend off your foe at this point in time; now prepare yourself, though it may startle you. Without any control, would you be prepared to accept this as the consequence?" With that Apollo opened the heavy looking doors with little effort, Complica however was not prepared for what lay beyond and as she witnessed the chamber within, her very soul was filled with a sense of horror and dread.

"What IS this?!" Complica exclaimed in terror; the room she walked into was the very same throne room she had arrived, but she remembered it as pristine, while this room was decrepit. She recalled it being well kept, while this room looked long abandoned. The Chronofly rushed over to where she had tried hiding from Eris, behind the statue of a maiden drawing water only to place her hand on a stub of what remained. "This can't be the same..."

"I am afraid it is, child." Apollo confirmed solemnly as he slipped an ornate ring, from his robe on his finger before flicking his wrist; chasing the darkness from the room with a sudden flash of light which hovered gently several feet above the ground. "Work will be done to repair this room when I have more time to attend to such. But in short, the cause of what you behold...is none other then...you."

"...I did this?" The Chronofly gasped in disbelief as her eyes widened further.

"I do not understand the magnitude of your powers as of yet, but from what I have learned from investigating; time has been the cause of this room's degradation." Apollo replied. "From your very presence, countless millennia passed in this very room, leaving it in this decrepit state. There have been other effects of your being here that transpired before I suppressed your abilities also; Lady Eris and myself, have aged dramatically through a hastening of time. If it were not for the fact that she and I are immortal, death would have been inevitable."

"...And that's why I have to stay for you to train me." Complica swallowed; the revelation struck home and she truly began cursing her luck. She longed to be back with her sisters, with Moka, with Kurumu, with Dark, with Ceal and all her friends, but not if it would cost them their lives just with her being there.

"That is also true." Apollo confirmed gently as he walked on over and stood next to the Chronofly. "My powers themselves are not as exotic to extend to the premise of time, but what you behold here is of a similar magnitude to my own."

"What do you mean?" Complica asked meekly.

"As I have aged, in my long life, I am considered by most as the most powerful Ayashi in the world; given more likeliness by my 'augmentation' if you will through the vast aging I have undergone by your unbound presence." Apollo replied "However, there are beings such as Typhon and the sealed Alucard, who cannot be slain by conventional means. Though I possess the means to facilitate their undoing, it does not come without consequence."

"Your power can't be harnessed to just one means?" Complica asked more of a statement, then a question.

"My kind, the species whom you yourself, nor most others would not recognize; have one specific power that assured our position as the most formidable above others." Apollo explained "My voice has power, and the unleashing of that voice as a roar is the pinnacle of my power. My kind christened it, as closest can be said in modern tongue 'The Banishing'. As my kind age, the stronger that roar becomes... at my age." Apollo paused as he noticed The Chronofly stare at him intensely. "It...has the power to trigger, what humans would call...an extinction event."

"So...Typhon can only be killed through those means?" Complica asked again.

"Yes. I hold the power to destroy Typhon in moments, but there are no means of refining the force of which that power undertakes; 'The Banishing' must destroy everything in it's path, whether it be Ayashi, man, or animal. I am certain even others of my kind would not hold the means to withstand the pressure as they would normally themselves..." Apollo paused again as a lingering memory resurfaced and risked unsettling his composure.

"...My race is long gone." he stated bluntly to which Complica simply stared, as her mind tried to take in every detail. But this certainly took propriety.

"They perished through means similar...before their time." Apollo hissed as his sadness threatened to surface further, his grip threatening to snap his cane.

"What happened?" Complica carefully asked as she looked up at her mentor, who could only turn away in what seemed like shame.

"...There was a war. A most bloody war. And in the end... we lost." Apollo muttered, just enough for his young student to hear. "You asked of what I am, child. There is no actual name in the tongue in which man and Ayashi have ever spoken, but the closest you could say is Harbinger. I am the last remaining of the Harbingers; the sole survivor of my breed."

Complica could only look at Apollo with sympathy but while her mind unquenchably strived to achieve more answers she could only think of one suitable enough.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Apollo glanced back as he wiped his face with his left hand "Because you asked. And I know, eventually you would discover this with your powers; better to hear all this from me, then to discover them by yourself and besides, I believe I can trust you enough, to retain what I have unveiled to you. If I cannot offer my trust, how could I expect any different from you?" The last Harbinger placed his hand on the petite shoulder of the Chronofly "In spite of many differences, you are in a similar position as I; power beyond power and an eternity in which to use said power but with us both, it comes at a price we are simply not prepared to pay."

With that Apollo slipped his hand away and walked towards the door "Child, your training will begin tomorrow. You would be wise to rest soon, for while I see much favor in you, young one; I can be considered strict, to the unprepared."

Complica paused briefly as Apollo dismissed the sphere of light from the room and darkness once again descended. The young Chronofly had received her answers to each of her questions only for each one to tangle her within a web of mysteries; how was Akasha related in any way to Apollo? Could the long extinct race of Harbingers, whom she had finally learned Apollo was the last survivor, have survived in any shape or form? Who was it that they had waged war with? What exactly would her mentor's training entail? Her mind threatened to run as short a breath as she would as she spoke at length without pause.

"There's simply so much I need to find out, but from how Apollo looked from recounting such a memory; the last thing I need is to get him to put up a wall. I just hope what he's got in mind will work." Complica muttered aloud as she finally left the time wearied chamber.


End file.
